


Gates of Heaven

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Meta, Post-Canon, after selflessness vs selfishness redux, musings, remus and deceit are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: What happened after Selflessness vs Selfishness Redux!Warnings: light angst; janus & remus friendship; talk about the others (can be seen as unsympathetic but I did not write it with that in mind its just a warning)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Gates of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> ugh the episode was amazing and I needed to let my thoughts out I literally wrote this in 20 minutes omg.

Janus looked around his room a few more times, checking to see if he hadn't forgotten anything, before he sighed and sat down on his bed, feeling defeated. He looked at his suitcase, the snake surrounding it and smiled, petting her head gently and nodding when she hissed at him. Finally. Finally he was able to... do what he had been dreaming of for years and years and years... finally he was... right.

So why did it hurt so much?

He looked up when his door smashed open, a grinning Remus making his way inside in his strange dance, wiggling his arms around and making jazz hands at him.

"Guess who is the new nice side?! That's right, our friend Deceit! Claps to him everybody!" he said, his tentacles all clapping with him to sound like a weird, slimy crowd. Janus tried to smile at his friend silliness, but he ended up just sighing and shaking his head. Remus noticed it, frowning and letting his tentacles go back inside his back, before he walked closer to him. "It's... celebrating time?" he asked, unsure, and Janus shook his head.

"I don't think it is, Rem" he said, crossing his arms and looking away. Remus was confused, rightfully so, kneeling down in front of his friend and holding his ankle gently.

"Hey come on Dee... wasn't this what you had been wanting all your life? To be part of them?" he asked, smiling when Janus looked at him, but the smile fell down at the painful look in his friend's face. "Oh Janus what's wrong? I thought you would be happy about it."

"I... am" he said, before he looked away again. He felt his eyes burning but he refused to cry. "I mean I should be... but I feel... horrible" he whispered, rubbing his own arms as a way of comforting himself. Remus moved closer and pushed the suitcase and snake away, sitting next to him and facing him.

"Oh come on D, tell me what's wrong. We are friends, right?" he asked, smiling when Janus let out a wet chuckle.

"Yeah we are... not" he teased, and Remus laughed in the exaggerated way of his. Then he sighed again and looked down. "I... I am happy. I am so happy Thomas heard me, accepted me, but... I didn't mean it to be this way..."

"What way? With you beating their ass in a video game fight that honestly could have been much more gruesome if, you know, I was the one imagining it?" Remus grinned and Janus sighed.

"No... I mean yes but no. I... I didn't mean to upset anybody... I just wanted to be heard and in the process I think I hurt... everyone" he said, and Remus huffed.

"Are you talking about Roman? Come on you know how dramatic he can be, he will bounce back right away! You don't have to worry about him! He will be fine!" he said, but Janus shook his head.

"No Remus I don't think he will" he said, sighing and laying down, looking up at the ceiling, being imitated by the creative side. "I had never seen him so... defeated. I hurt him the worst, and I hurt Patton too... both of them emotionally... and I also hurt Logan physically and Virgil... hell I can't even think about what he will do when he sees me there... You know how much he hates me, he will never accept that I just hurt all his friends in the same night... I wanted to be heard and accepted, but not at this cost... they will never see me as one of them."

"So what?" Remus asked, and Janus looked at him a little confused.

"So what? Remus how am I going to be taken seriously, or rather, as an essential part of Thomas if they don't see me as one of them? They will always think I am this evil, malicious snake that wants the worst of them when that couldn't be farther away from the truth!"

"Janus, it doesn't matter!" Remus said, turning to his side so he could face his friend and smile at him. "It doesn't matter because Thomas accepted you! They don't need to accept you as one of them, you already are one of them, because Thomas said so! Who are they to go against what our host, our creator says?!"

"Ugh fine maybe" Janus said and looked away. "But what if... what if Roman is right? You know I have my evil tendencies and malicious intents-"

"Yes, I particularly loved how you suggested to hurt everyone in other to get a new callback, that was very astute of you."

"-thanks but yes you know I can act like that sometimes and what if I can't stop? What if I start doing things I think are good but are actually bad, all in name of Thomas' 'mental health'? What if all of them just decide to leave? To let me have full control? I don't know if I can make sure Thomas is a good person if he is only controlled by me!"

"Why are you worried about that?" Remus asked, and when Janus sent him a puzzled look, he sighed. "I hate when you make me be the smart one, you are the smart one, but whatever listen! If they don't like you, Janus, if they think you're evil and bad, then you don't have to worry about straying Thomas from the right path! You know why? Because the moment you start to do so they will rush out of their hiding spots and beat you up like a meat sack!" he said, and Janus made a pained face. "It's true! All they want is an excuse to show Thomas you are bad, so do you really think they will allow you to just take Thomas into a bad direction and do nothing about it? No way honey. They will prove to Thomas you are bad and come right for his aid. That's what they do."

"I... well that is not what I wanted to hear but you do have a point..." Janus said, and looked at Remus with a soft sigh and a sad smile. "I just really wish they liked me..."

"And they will" Remus said, smiling. "Didn't you hate me in the beginning? Didn't you treat me like shit because I was too chaotic and intense? You needed time and I didn't give up! I wanted to be your friend! So that's what you will do to them! Give them time and show them you are a side of Thomas that they need!"

"... thanks Remus... sometimes I forget you can be so... good at words" Janus said, sighing and closing his eyes. "I promise I will make sure they accept you."

"Oh no I don't need that, I don't want to be near them" he said, giggling and grinning when Janus looked at him. "Now get your ass up this bed and take that scaly body to the light side of the mind! It is where you belong now!"

"I promise I will come visit. I will not turn into the new Virgil" Janus said and Remus just shrugged.

"I do not care the slightest" he said with a honest grin and Janus couldn't help but smile and pull his friend of a hug.

"I won't ever forget how much you helped me... thanks Remus."

"You're welcome Jan! Now leave!" he said, giggling and pushing him off before disappearing in thin air.

Janus sighed shakily and picked up his suitcase, standing up and letting the snake come up his shoulders, before he made his way out of his room towards the light sides. He stared at the door and opened it, letting out a relieved sigh as he made his way through the forbidden entrance.

It felt just like entering paradise.

It didn't matter how the others would react, he was in the right place.

And he was going to make things right.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are fucking appreciated man


End file.
